Lost Prodigy
by Miss Spaceship
Summary: Piccolo discovers a secret that could open up a new chapter in Vegeta's life. This secret happens to be a child by the name of Aika Keikyoku. Rating will be reflected in later chapters.
1. Mysterious Treasure

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters but Aika. Hope you like though!

Twigs snapped, leaves rustled, birds chirped, wind blew. Chestnut eyes glanced around carefully to its surroundings while small boots beat a path into the secluded area. Small hands gripped onto sides of great pines while the boots lead the way through the wooded area. She stammered, briefly looking around before stepping out into a meadow. Greeted by tall grass tickling her legs and the warm summer winds rustling her unruly hair, a smile meets her face.

"Senseii told me to go off and explore, but I never thought it would look this beautiful!"

The girl then took off into the grass, running as fast as she could while she held her arms out, the sleeves of her shirt rustled through the wind before she bent into a cartwheel, her small feet flying into the air. Once she was standing full on, small dandelion seeds greeted her, flying out into the picturesque sky. Smiling, she continued to walk through the grass, beginning to hum a tune, then came to a halt as figures came into her view. Afraid of what their intentions could be if they discovered her, she ran towards a tree that wasn't too far from where she stood. As the boys approached, she hid further behind the tree, peeking out occasionally to see what they were doing.

Both boys seemed to be between the ages of seven and nine. Both had a muscular build to them, but neither looked like each other. One boy had soft lavender hair and bright blue eyes. His skin tone was darker than the other boy, who had unruly black hair that seemed to go into each direction and onyx eyes. The boy with the black hair was talking, while the boy with lavender hair listened to his story.

"When I went fishing with my brother, I laughed at him because all of his fish were smaller than mine, and just as I finish my sentence, he comes out with this huge fish! It had to be about 5 feet long!" The boy held out his arms as wide as his arm span was to explain how long it was. His friend laughed and shook his head.

"There is no way that fish was that long! It had to be smaller than that! My dad says there's no such thing as giant fish, well not on this planet anyway!" Flustered, the boy blew out air through tight lips, ruffling his bang before stomping his foot.

" Yes way! I was there! I know! It was that- Hey, who is that?"

A gasp came in the distance. The girl was spotted by the very people she didn't want to see! Ducking back in her hiding space behind the tree, she panicked, worrying they wouldn't go away, and would come and explore. The boys approached slowly, looking at the tree while they questioned who was there.

"Goten, there wasn't anybody behind the tree. You are just seeing things. It was probably a deer or something like that."

"Not this time, Trunks! I'm sure this was a person! I know what people look like!"

She panicked even more as they came closer. In the distance, someone was watching her movements. Growling lowly, he closed his eyes, crossing his legs underneath him, mumbling to himself quietly. The girls ears perked up, then she frowned a little, looking behind her before sighing.

" I do this only for you, Senseii.."

Stumbling out from behind the tree, the boys stood still, staring in awe at her. She frowned, then went for the tree again before she stopped, stammering back to stand in front of them once more. Twiddling her thumbs, she focused mostly on the ground, but glanced up at them on occasion. The boys stood in their place, Goten smiling, while Trunks scowled.

"Who are you, and why were you hiding behind a tree?" The girl glanced up at Goten, then shot down while her cheeks burned with embarrassment and fear. Her ears perked up again, then she sighed, looking up at him.

"Hello, my name is Aika Keikyoku. I am about six, or seven, or eight. I do not know, but I hope to find out soon. I hid behind a tree because I was afraid you would try to hurt me." The boys smiled, then walked up to her slowly, holding out one of their hands each to pat her shoulder. She jumped a bit, but when they just tapped her shoulder, she relaxed, finally looking into their eyes.

"We wouldn't hurt you! Really!" Goten re-assured her while Trunks proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Why would we want to hurt you, and we don't even know you?" Aika looked at the boys, then around her before smiling widely. Goten grabbed hold of her hand and began running, Trunks following closely behind them.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to my brother and my dad! I know they will be happy to meet you!" Goten assured her with his usual smile. Trunks nodded, then held onto her other hand. Aika just nodded and smiled, happy to know they wouldn't harm her.

"Alright! But I hope they wont mind me coming..."

Yup. That's the end of chapter one. Hope it wasn't too corny for your tastes!


	2. Sad Flower

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, just Aika.

As the children ran towards their families, Aika's senseii followed close behind them, making sure she knew he was still there, watching her every move. Growing nervous, Aika stopped short, only to jerk forward with the boys still, falling onto her knees hard. Shrieking, she rolled into a sitting position, gripping both of her knees hard while she whimpered. Goten and Trunks looked back at her, shocked that she stopped so suddenly. Goten then ran up to her and crouched at her side, looking at her knees. Trunks grabbed his hair, worried.

"Oh man, my dad's gonna kill me! He told me not to hurt girls! Hey, you won't tell on me, right?" Goten scowled back at him while he patted her shoulder, staring at her knees.

"Aika, are you going to be okay? My mom can put band-aid on your knees if you want." Aika looked up at him, nodding quietly as she tried to stand. She stammered a bit, then tripped on her feet, falling over again. This time, it was in the arms of her senseii. Goten and Trunks both gasped, then backed away from her, as he scooped her up into his arm and tucked her into his cape.

"Mr. Piccolo! How do you know Aika? And where did you come from?" He stared down at the two boys, then sighed, adjusting Aika to sit in his shirt with her legs hanging out of it, then grabbed onto the boys collars. He lifted them into the air, then proceeded to fly into the direction where everyone else was located.

"Senseii found me about two years ago!" She smiled, looking up at him, while he continued to fly with them all in tow. He looked down at her, smiled a little, then looked ahead of him once more. "I don't really remember anything before that, but I know when I woke up, I was surrounded by hungry wolves who wanted to eat me. I got up and ran away from them as fast as I could, but then I sprained my ankle. Just as they were going to have me for dinner, he came and killed them all. From there, he took me in and ever since then, he's been my senseii."

"Oh, so you don't know where you came from? You just woke up in the woods?" Goten looked at her curiously while Trunks pointed down to where the others were. Aika nodded, then looked down curiously to see the group gathered around a blanket. Piccolo proceeded to lower the trio to the ground, but tucked Aika back under his cape. This would be the first time that people would see her with him. Aika quieted down, holding his cape closed while boys leaped out of his hand, running up to their families.

"Brother! We met this girl that Mr. Piccolo found in the woods!" Goten ran up to his brother. The tall man, who looked almost identical to Goten, but with short hair that stuck straight up for the heavens, looked down at his brother, pushing up a brow to him before looking at his old training master with the same look of surprise on his face.

"Piccolo, is that true?" Goten's statement caught the interest of the others around them. Piccolo nodded, opening his cloak to reveal the tanned maiden, who fell asleep in his shirt. Her head was slightly bent forward, her hands folded into her lap while her legs dangled loosely in front of her. Soon enough, everyone was stuck in a state of awe, while Piccolo tapped her on the head gently. She stirred, then opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Aika. These are the people that I've known for a while. They are close friends of mine, and the only people you can trust." Staring first at Piccolo, she nodded, then looked at the others before hopping out of her shirt. Her knees already began to heal while she fiddled around with her shirt.

"Hello, My na-"

Piccolo grunted, she stopped fiddling with her shirt, then began her greeting once more.

"Hello. My name is Aika Keikyoku. I am about six, or seven, or eight. I don't know how old I am, but I hope one day to find out. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled softly, looking around at the others before they all came up to her to greet her with a hand shake or a nod. She met Gohan first, who gave her a pat on the head, smiling down at her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Aika!" She smiled back, then nodded, walking over to the others.

Next, she met Chi Chi, who patted her hair gently, looking at her overall look. She and Bulma both agreed that if she came over to Bulma's house with Piccolo's permission, they would give her clothing to wear, as well as a bed to sleep in if she wanted to. Next was Krillin and Eighteen, who seemed to intrigue Aika the most. She shook Krillin's hand, then was about to hug Eighteen's leg before she stopped, looking up at her. Eighteen smiled, then crouched down to give her a hug.

All the while this was going on, Vegeta pulled Piccolo aside at a safe distance where he could talk with him. Gohan watched them out the corner of his eye, shrugging them off before he turned his attention to the girl. Gohan had to have been thinking the same thing that he was, and he wanted answers. Soon enough, he followed after them, keeping low key as to not frighten the little girl.

Second chapter done! Hope you like, seriously, I hope so. If not, then I will be sad...


	3. Unknown future

Disclaimer: I just own little Aika, nobody else. :D

The three men stood together not too far from the group, Piccolo keeping an eye on Aika as she interacted with the rest of the group. Each one of them stood quietly, staring at each other. Finally, Vegeta got fed up with the silence and scoffed.

"Piccolo, where did you find that child at?" Gohan nodded as well, curiously looking at the green man.

"Yeah. I never took you as being the parent figure." Piccolo shot Gohan a look, which made him cast his gaze elsewhere before Piccolo began to speak.

"The child came from a pod a few years back. While I was training in the woods, she came crashing down from the sky. I thought it was a huge meteor, but once the smoke cleared, I noticed the girl crawl out of it. Once she reached her feet, she began to glow, then shot into the woods somewhere. I followed her to make sure it wasn't some sort of new person we needed to fight. I guess she crashed into a tree on her flight and lost consciousness, and what seems to be her memory before then. When she woke up, she was surrounded by wolves, who I guess thought she was dead. That's when I realized that she was just a child. When they had her cornered I killed off the mangy beasts, but scared her in the process."

"I can believe that!" Gohan let out a little chuckle before getting the eye from both Vegeta and Piccolo. "Sorry..."

"Eventually, I got her to come to me. When she realized that I wouldn't hurt her, she passed out. Poor thing was shaking even while she slept. The thing that caught my eye the most was the fact that she had a tail... and it hadn't been removed yet." Vegeta and Gohan's eyes shot open. Stepping forward, Vegeta un folded his arms, placing one of his hands on his side.

"So you mean to tell me that the brat is Saiyan?" Piccolo nodded gently, looking over at her. Trunks, Goten and her were playing with a beach ball. Trunks and Goten went to catch her volley, then crashed into each other. Aika laughed, then grabbed the ball from them.

"From what I can tell, she is. I couldn't remove the tail though. She has a gold bracelet around it preventing me from getting a good chop. Apparently she will die if it's removed, which is the odd part." Gohan scratched his scalp, then sighed.

"Has she... well... done anything to prove that she is a threat? Or has she been good so far?"

"So far, nothing. I've been training her, so she can fly and defend herself if anything small comes to hurt her, but I have to work on the girl's confidence. She's too shy to really pick a fight, and I'm afraid she will end up getting walked all over by people." Vegeta began to laugh a little, Piccolo and Gohan staring at him while he did.

"Then it's obvious that the girl isn't really a Saiyan. All Saiyan children are born with confidence!" Gohan grunted, then looked at him.

"I wasn't too confident when I was younger..." Vegeta looked at him, then chuckled again.

"That's because you are a half breed. Trunks was born with confidence, even if he isn't a full breed. It's the royal blood in him that makes him so confident." Piccolo sighed.

"His parents are also very head strong." Gohan nodded. Vegeta just scoffed, then looked at them.

"So, what do we do now with the girl?" Piccolo sighed, then looked at them both.

"We will have to wait and see." They all nodded, Gohan scratching his head a little then stretched a little. Vegeta looked away, clenching his fist a little, and Piccolo closing his eyes, standing in his usual stance.

"Aika! Wait! Don't do that!"

End of chapter three. One person gave me a review and that is all I needed to continue to write. Thank you LadyEval!


	4. Brown haired Bombshell

Authors note: Don't own anyone else but Aika. Isn't she just darling?!

The three of them glanced over to see what the shouting was about. Aika stood on one side while Trunks stood on the other side. Chichi and Bulma tried to pull Aika to the side, but she politely moved their hands off of her. Gohan's eyes widened while the two children got into fighting stance.

"Oh no, don't tell me she's going to fight against Trunks! She'll never win!" Piccolo stood there silently, keeping his eyes on the two children. Goten grumbled behind Trunks, trying to get him to back down from fighting her, but he shook his head. Eventually they group stood to one side, letting them have space.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aika? I mean, I don't want to hurt you or anything." Aika nodded, and with a smile, she folded one arm behind her back and held the other up, her palm facing Trunks.

" Yes, and if you hurt me, I'll just get back up and keep fighting!" Trunks blinked a few times, then nodded, putting his fists in front of him, placing one foot behind the other. Gohan, already worried for the safety of this child, began to run towards the two of them. Piccolo grabbed his wrist before he could go any further and just shook his head. Gohan looked at him, then with defeat, stood back to where he was before.

Everyone grew still. In the distance, birds began to chirp. Aika stood perfectly still, smiling at Trunks while he stared back, his eyebrows knit close together. A brief breeze came by, ruffling their clothing gently. Aika's hair moved softly in the wind, a few locks flowing from behind her back, peaking over her shoulder just gently before they went back to rest where they once stood. Then the fighting began.

Trunks charged towards Aika, and was soon in her face, ready to throw a punch. Aika grabbed hold of his fist with the hand tucked behind her back, and with her other hand, she shoved him away from her, causing him to fly towards the ground. Putting his hands down, Trunks flipped around and was soon back on his feet, but not fast enough. Aika charged at him and landed a punch on his face, causing him to stumble back a bit. In his defense, he raised his foot up to kick at her, and ended up shoving her backwards. She stumbled briefly, but kept her eyes on him at all times.

The young Saiyan smiled at his opponent briefly, then charged at her once more. She smiled back, then charged at him, and soon enough, punches were flying, She blocked a few of his and snuck in some when she could, and the same was for him. Eventually, Aika ducked down and tripped Trunks, causing him to fall backwards. Aika began to raise her fist, but Piccolo grunted, and Aika's ears perked up. She quickly put her foot towards the back of his foot to catch his head before he fell, then gently nudged him back up to stand, then stepped back briefly.

Again, they stood staring at each other. Aika began walking in a circle, and Trunks did the same. Aika started things off this time by charging at him. Trunks stood his ground and put his arms up to block any oncoming attacks. Just as she got close to him, she jumped in the air, flipping over him, then landed just a bit behind him to then do a back flip, planting her feet in his back to kick him forward. He stumbled forward, but dodged her punch by ducking down, only to pop back up underneath her for an uppercut. Catching her right on her chin, she flipped backwards, landing on the ground with a sickly thud.

Everyone gasped in horror, waiting to see what happened to the young girl. Gohan looked at Piccolo, who just continued to stare at her. Trunks gasped, then ran up to her, crouching at her side, flipping her over, then began shaking her.

"Oh no, Aika, are you okay?! Man, I knew we shouldn't have fought!"Aika peeked at him, seeing where he was. She quickly got up, wrapping her arm around his neck, then jumped in the air with him in tow. As they began to fall back to the ground, she began spinning them both, Trunks' eyes open in horror as the ground below them got close. He began tugging at her arm, but she wouldn't release him. When the ground was within inches of their heads, she stopped, both of them upside down in mid air. Shaking, Trunks was let go, and he fell to the ground, passed out from horror and Aika flipped herself back to the ground, then fell to her knees, panting gently.

Silence.

"Alright Aika!" Krillin broke out in applause as Bulma ran to her son's side. Everyone just looked at Krillin, then began applauding as well. Trunks came to just as his mother reached his side. She sat him up, then looked over at Aika, who sat quietly, shaking somewhat.

"Aika, are you okay sweetie?" She reached out to touch her shoulder, but she pulled herself away from her before she fell to her side. Piccolo walked over to her, scooping her up in his arms. He looked down at the small child who had tears smeared on her face from fright and her wiping It up.

"She did good, but I don't think she knew what she got herself into. Fighting still scares her, and after every spar she has, she does this." Bulma nodded, then helped Trunks to his feet. He was smiling wide, looking at her.

"Aika is a good fighter. I'm going to have to take some ideas from her for the next time I spar with Goten!" Piccolo smiled a little, then tucked her back into his shirt, hiding her underneath his cloak.

Vegeta grunted, then walked away from Gohan. He looked back at the Saiyan prince, then shook his head, walking back over to the group. As Vegeta walked, his anger continued to grow until he punched a tree, cracking it almost in half.

"How did she manage to escape? And why here?"

Woah! What's Vegeta talking about! End of this chapter. Feedback is always welcome, and please, don't be afraid to tell me what I should improve on. I love to hear what people think. Thanks for reading!


	5. And her new trainer is?

Authors Note: Thanks you guys for reviewing my story! This is really motivational. As usual, I don't own anyone but Aika. Enjoy! Ooh, as a bonus, there will be a mini story in a story, and they will be in italics. Alright?

After the first day that Aika met the gang, Bulma offered to give Piccolo a capsule home so that she had some shelter from the elements. Piccolo took the capsule, but placed it in the woods. Soon after, he trained her alone, but on occasion Trunks or Goten would come to join in. A year went by when Piccolo taught Aika everything he knew. She continued to spar with Goten and Trunks while Gohan supervised, but he knew she would eventually out grow Gohan's training too. After a training one day, Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan went into Piccolo's kitchen to talk about Aika's future.

" I've taught Aika all that I know. I can't teach her anymore." Piccolo said in his usual stature of crossed arms and eyes closed.

"And soon enough I can't even teach her. Most of what I know comes from what Piccolo taught me. Plus I can't teach her as fast as she needs to. By the time she gets up to par she'll be an adult!" Gohan exclaimed. Vegeta grumbled, looking back and forth at the two men before scoffing.

" Fine, I'll train the girl. I swear, if she cries on the first day I won't train her anymore." Piccolo shot an evil look at Vegeta while Gohan quirked an eyebrow.

" She's a good student. So far she hasn't cried once with me, and Piccolo told me the last time she cried was the first time she trained with him on a cliff." Vegeta growled.

" What does that have to do with me?" Piccolo opened his eyes finally, letting out a sigh.

" That was the first day she learned how to fly." Piccolo began to tell the story of that day.

_Piccolo took Aika to the top of a cliff to teach her how to fly. He didn't tell her they were there for that reason, but weeks before Piccolo was teaching her how to fly. He saw that she could fly pretty well, but he wanted to make sure it would kick in if she was in danger. They stood towards the edge of the cliff, Aika glancing over it carefully. Piccolo stood behind her, watching her study before he called her over._

" _Aika, you need to learn how to fly at high elevations. Fly over the edge, go down, then fly back up to this same spot." Her eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder, then back to him in bewilderment._

" _Sempaii, you can't honestly want me to do this, right? If I fly over there, I'll die!" Piccolo grunted, gritting his teeth lightly._

" _Listen, it's either you do it and learn, or someone goes and kills you because they dropped you from a high elevation and you couldn't catch yourself." She stood up, shaking her head and placing her hand at the base of her chin._

" _I don't think I can do it though. I'm scared.. what if I-"_

_Piccolo grasped Aika by her collar and hoisted her into the air. Walking over to the edge, Aika held onto his hand, clawing at it feverishly while she whimpered, tears spilling down her face. He yanked her hands off of his own hand and tossed her over the edge. Her heart dropped as she began to fall down to the ground. _

_Falling face first, she stared down at where her end would come, beginning to accept it before something snapped inside of her. Powering up, Aika stopped mid air, then turned herself around, shooting back up to where Piccolo stood. Landing in front of him, she fell to her knees, her whole body shaking as she cried._

" _I didn't want you to learn like that, but you didn't believe in yourself. I'm not going to be there all the time to protect you." Tears stopped flowing down her face. Aika looked up at Piccolo, confusion written all over her face. He helped her to her feet, then wiped the tears from her face away._

" _This was a hard lesson for you to learn today, but things will get harder if you cannot do for yourself, alright?" Aika nodded, then wiped the remaining tears from her face._

" So wait, you threw Aika off of a cliff to learn how to fly!?" Gohan stared at Piccolo as he nodded, while Vegeta chuckled.

" That's a good idea. I have to remember that the next time Bulma has a brat of mine." Gohan shot a dirty look at Vegeta while he continued to smirk. " Well then. I think I will have tons of fun training her!"

" Wait, Vegeta is training me now?"

Everyone turned to see Aika standing in the doorway, her eyes opened wide with fear. Piccolo turned his head away from her, Gohan looked down, and Vegeta smirked.

" Yes. You should be happy. You'll be getting training from one of the best fighters in the world." Aika growled lowly.

" Absolutely NOT! I refuse to be trained by an arrogant jerk! I'd rather stick my head in a bath tub filled with acid!" Vegeta's eyebrows burrowed as Gohan let out a chuckle and Piccolo looked at her, his eyes wide.

" What was that, brat? How dare you speak to me that way?"She scoffed, then walked over to Piccolo, tugging on his pant leg gently.

" Pii, don't make me do this, please. I'll train with anyone else. Anybody but him!" Piccolo, trying to cover his blush, looked down at Aika, grumbling quietly about the nickname.

" Aika, this is the best decision for you. Nobody else here can train you at the rate that you are growing at. Vegeta is the only one out of all of us who can give you the training you need." Frowning, she sighed, then turned to Vegeta, bowing gently.

" Forgive my bad manners, then. I would be honored to be trained by you, Vegeta." He grumbled, crossing his arms and turning to the living room.

" Fine, whatever. Bring her over tomorrow at six in the morning, and bring her in clothes to train in. No jewelry." Aika nodded, then slowly retreated to the livingroom. Gohan scratched his head, looking over at Piccolo.

" I hope you were right about this..."

Sweet! Aika's gonna be trained by Vegeta! As usual, read, review, and comment on anything you see wrong with this.


	6. Frost and Fire

I don't own anyone but Aika. Enjoy!

Sidenote: Wow, haven't visited this story in years, and I still remember exactly where I wanted to go with this. Thank you again for reading this! I've been feeling creative, so here goes nothing!

_Footsteps of two different people could be heard throughout the corridor. Tan walls seemed to curve on forever as a man dressed in blue and white spandex with white armor lead the young prince to his destination._

"_Where exactly are you taking me?" The young prince had a scowl on his face, his arms crossed tightly in front of his small but muscular chest. He wore black spandex, but unlike the servant in front of him, his armor was white and gold. Behind him trailed a long black cape, adorned with two blue clasps to hold it to his shoulderplates. His tail curled around his waist, flicking every so often to show his irritation with being bothered by anyone._

"_Your father has something to show you, Prince Vegeta. We are almost to the laboratory, so it shouldn't be too long now." His servant was correct. In fact, a few feet away from his last sentence, they came to a set of double doors that was operated by a button. Stepping to the side, his servant pressed the button, revealing the laboratory to him. Disinterested as always, the young Prince walked in, glancing around every so often to see what was around him. Scientists and their assistants bowed to him as he walked by, but he did not pay them any mind. One scientist was looking into a stasis chamber, staring in awe at his creation. When he heard footsteps, he quickly turned around to see the boy approaching and quickly turned to bow at him._

"_Oh! Prince Vegeta! I'm so glad that you are here! Come quickly! I want you to see something!" As Vegeta approached the chamber, his eyes widened as..._

"Vegeta? Vegeta! I'm here for my training!" Aika stood in front of Vegeta as he continued to meditate. His eyebrows were burrowed while he sat Indian style on the floor, his gloved fingertips touching each matching digit perfectly.

"_What... what exactly am I looking at?"_

"Vegeta! I'm here!"

Aika walked up to him, each booted foot stomping on the training room floor as she approached him. She began to wave her tiny hands in his face. Just as soon as she began doing that, his hand met hers in a flash, gripping it tightly. She shrieked, grabbing his hand with her free one, trying to free it from his tightening grip. She fell to her knees as his eyes opened, onyx eyes burning with fury down at the whimpering auburn eyed girl.

"Why did you interrupt my meditation, girl?!" His hand was perfectly still as she continued to struggle to get her hand away from his. Little did she know, this was a test to see what her reaction would be to being trapped against an enemy, and so far she was failing. Miserably.

"Let my hand go, Vegeta!" But he didn't let go. Pain increased as his hand grew tighter. She heard soft snapping as he continued to tighten his grip. Fear was replaced with a sense of calm as she stopped struggling. Vegeta's eyebrow quirked up. Her eyes went from auburn to amber in a flash.

With her free hand, her hand grabbed at his wrist, digits tightening against his wrist as she clamped down. Her thumb was placed against the back of his hand where the bottom of his hand was. Her fingers were wrapped around the back of his wrist as they both began to meet. Her thumb pressed into his hand while her fingers followed, tightening their grip as she stared into his eyes. His eyes widened as her fury grew. The tail she was hiding unwraveled, flicking behind her quickly as her facial expression changed from stoic to angry.

"What are you doing, brat?!" This time, she didn't respond with words, but with her grip becoming increasingly tight around his wrist, which began to let go of her hand. When his digits extended just enough to let her hand go, she snapped back, doing a backflip before landing a few feet behind him.

Panting, her eyes went from amber to auburn once more while her free hand caressed the injured hand. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he studied the girl's movements. _"Strange, her power level spiked while her fear lowered..."_ Aika looked up at Vegeta moving his hand to assess the damage done to his wrist. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for him to realize what kind of pupil he would be training with.

"Well, now that this brief exchange is over, it's time for your first lesson girl. Never interrupt me when I'm meditating, or else it'll be much worse than your hand being injured. Understand?" She nodded, but neither one of them lost eye contact.

Holy moley macaroni people! This is getting exciting! I know I'm ready for the next chapter, are you?! Sorry for the hiatus, I just got caught up with life. But here's the next chapter!


	7. Potential

Disclaimer: Really don't own anyone but Aika. Thanks for reading!

"Faster Aika! Faster!"

Aika panted as she punched furiously at the robot. With ease, it dodged almost all of them, taking only a few before it would change up it's pace. From the ceiling to the walls, Aika fought the robot. Vegeta watched in earnest as his pupil grew in both strength and speed over the past months. When they first began, she seemed too gentle, and quite afraid of her new trainer. That was probably due to the rigorous training he's been putting her through.

"_Aika! Give me 600 push ups!"_

"_What?! Vegeta! I can't do 600 push ups! I can barely do-AAAH!" A blast of energy shot at her. She was able to dodge the first one, but was quickly tossed across the training room floor like a ragdoll by a swift kick to the stomach. As Aika recovered, slowly but surely Vegeta was walking up to her, another ki blast charging in his hand. She stared at him, pure terror shooting throughout her body as he approached her. Cuts and bruises riddled her body from the first few weeks of training, as well as fresh ones today._

"_Next time you question me girl, you'll get more than a kick in the gut, understand me?!" She nodded, then began to crank out the first of many push ups to come._

As he snapped out of his daze, Vegeta was able to block a piece of the robot that flew in his direction. Dropping to the floor, Aika chased after the rest of the creation that struggled to float away from her. He watched her determination and smirked gently, watching her grab the helpless technology and beat it till its circuts shorted, pieces of screws and metal scattered around her as she pounded on it.

Finally seeing that it was no longer operating, she stood up to face the three other robots ready to pounce. She held up her hand, quickly blasting one away as she jumped in the air, quickly connecting a roundhouse kick to it's side. As the robot shot to the ground and almost immediately exploded, the third one blasted at her. Flashing out of it's way, she quickly re-appeared in front of it. With a smirk, she placed both of her hands on the front piece of metal and blasted the robot into billions of pieces.

"Wow! Aika, you're amazing!" Gohan walked in, followed by Piccolo. Vegeta scoffed, then turned to the two who just walked into the gym. Aika landed, then began running towards Piccolo. He knelt down to meet her as she leaped into his arms, greeting him with a sweaty hug and a few kisses to the cheek, muttering Pii as she did so.

"She could do better. It's taking her a while to get up to where I want to see her, but the brat has potential, that's for sure." Gohan scowled, then glanced at the child as she adorned her Senseii in kisses and nuzzles. The two stopped their conversation to look over at the Namekian and Saiyan's display of affection. Piccolo looked at Aika as she showed him her bruises and cuts from the day, and he pat her on the head before looking over at the men staring at them both. His cheeks quickly flooded red as he cleared his throat and stood up, glancing at Vegeta.

"I think she's doing well for her age. Trunks and Goten could use a little bit of help in this department, but I don't think we really need to get into it with the two of them. Besides, I think she'll become a challenge for you in a few months, Vegeta." Aika smiled at him, her tail flicking to and fro, at times grazing up against her Senseii's leg. Vegeta just looked at the girl, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before Gohan coughed, placing a hand on Piccolo's shoulder.

"Hey! I think Mrs. Brief made lunch for us! How about we go eat? Aika, why don't you go shower, then join us in the kitchen for something to eat?" Auburn eyes began to glitter with delight at the thought of a hot shower. She nodded, then turned to walk out of the training room before she stopped herself. Turning around, she walked back in front of Vegeta, stopping only a few feet away from him.

"Thank you for the training, Vegeta!" She bowed before him. He nodded at her, and as she turned to walk out, he quickly kicked her in the hindquarters. Aika yelped, then held onto her backside as she proceeded to turn and walk out of the room.

"You just might be right, Piccolo."

Sorry, I'm not too good at describing fight scenes, but I sure did try my hardest. Again, read, review, and enjoy!


	8. Destiny Unfolds

Per usual, I don't own anyone but Aika. :3 My little darling. Enjoy!

The gentle running water padded against the porcelain floor of the shower. Aika dipped her head into the warm waters, running tiny digits through her brown hair. Sighing, she let her hands slide from her hand, down to her back as she gently touched the ring locked around her tail. The gold ring was slippery with the exception of a few letters etched into it. Not knowing what it meant, she contemplated what the words would say. Maybe someone else had an answer for her? Was there more to this than she could remember? Slowly, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the words once more as a flashback came to her,

_Opening her amber eyes, the child looked around the stasis chamber in awe. First, she began to rub her fingers across the mouth piece that covered her lips, poking at it curiously before looking elsewhere. She saw figures walk around her, looking at her and studying her every move. Every time she moved, they would write something down in reaction to her. Finally seeing one older gentleman pressed against the glass, the child moved backwards in the chamber, afraid of the expression that was presented on the glass._

_A sense of relief came over her when the man left and turned to face the approaching men and child. Curiously, she glanced over her body, looking at her fingers and toes, studying each digit. In a cross between curiosity and excitement, she extended her legs towards the glass as she wiggled each toe, studying its movements and gestures before he showed up._

_The boy._

_That one boy._

"Aika? Are you alright in there? You've been in the shower for quite some time! I think it's time to come out!" Bulma slowly opened the door, being greeted by the gentle smell of apples and steam. As she looked over at the girl, she gasped, then fell to the floor, startled to see her floating in the air. She was glowing. A warm champagne colored aura surrounded her. Her hair color went from chocolate brown to ash blonde, each luscious lock floating around her face and shoulders. Some strands graced her back as her tail curled to and fro around her, it too ash blonde.

Bulma stammered to her feet within reach of the intercom. Finding the speaker button, she slammed her hand against it, her voice cracking as she spoke. "v-Vegeta! p- Piccolo! Come quick! Something's wrong with Aika!" The sounds of plates shattering and feet hitting the ground could be heard. The two men raced down the hallway to meet the frightened woman in the bathroom, only to be just as surprised as her. Piccolo helped Bulma to her feet as Vegeta ran into the shower, grabbing hold of Aika and pressing the wet child against his chest, cradling her in his arms.

"_Aika, please, wake up. It's alright, time to come back._" A few moments later, the girl's hair went from ash blonde back to it's usual chocolate brown. The aura died down. Her hair relaxed as it fell in a wet heap against his arm. The girl's tail went limp, just as her body followed suit. Vegeta dropped to his knees, grabbing hold of the towel on the floor and wrapping the child's frame up in it. He then proceeded to stand back up, and with child in tow, walked out of the bathroom and back into the training room.

Piccolo and Bulma were stunned at first, then followed him after she turned off the shower. Just as they reached the training room door, they both glanced into the tiny circular window. To no avail, neither one of them could see what was going on in the room.

"I know! I can turn on the monitor and see what's going in!" Quickly, Bulma's fingertips raced across the keyboard as she typed in a few letters, then hit enter. Soon enough, the monitor flashed, briefly showing the Capsule Corporation logo momentarily before the feed came in. Then, both of their jaw's dropped.

"Exactly what the hell is going on in there?!"

Well, what's going on in there? Oh gosh, I hope I still have you all guessing as to what's going on, cuz I'm sure having fun keeping you all on your toes! Thanks again for reading!


	9. A new Challenger arrives!

Don't own anyone but Aika!

Sorry about the hiatus, didn't really have the desire to write. Lots on my plate, but alas, I found time to do this!

The training room flew open as both Bulma and Piccolo raced into the training room in the direction of the pair. Vegeta turned to face them, the color drained from his face. He gripped Aika, as if she were a precious artifact, and any sudden movement would break her. Bulma went to grab her from her husband, but he pulled back, holding the child closer to his chest. Stunned, she pulled back, then looked at Piccolo, who held his hand out towards him.

"Vegeta, let Aika go. Give her to Bulma so that she can get her dressed."

"Absolutely NOT! She's not well enough to be touched by anyone else but me!" The two continued to stare at Vegeta as he looked down into her gentle face. Her expression was complacent, if anything. He swept a piece of Aika's bangs away from her face just as she came to. Stirring at first, the child let out a squeak before looking up at Vegeta. That's when she screamed.

"NO! Get away from me! Why are you holding me?! PII! Where are you Pii?!" Vegeta let her go of her just as Piccolo ran towards her. The girl jumped into the safety of her Guardian, quickly burying herself in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, covering her shaking body with his cape. Bulma gently tiptoed towards Vegeta, but he again pulled away from her. Piccolo looked down at Aika once more, seeing that her eyes went from brown to amber once more, but her body grew still.

"Vegeta, I swear to GOD if you're doing anything to this child to make her act this way, explain yourself RIGHT NOW."

"_It's fine, I think I may be able to explain things." _

It was the most gentle, angelic voice that any one of them have heard. All but Vegeta. A tear spilled from his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"Celise..."

Piccolo and Bulma stared at him, then stared at the newly formed ball of light centering in the middle of the group. The light began to dissipate as a glowing figure began to form in front of them. As she placed a foot on the ground, it was covered by golden sandals that wrapped around her legs. The woman's outfit began to materialize around her. She was dressed in fine sheer cloth dress that was bound around her waist with golden chains. Her dress was clasped with golden circlets from her shoulders to her elbow, leaving cloth to dangle at her arm's sides. Under her dress was a form fitting golden bikini. Her head was adorned with gold and pearl chains that draped delicately from her ash blonde hair.

"_Oh, Vegeta!" _The woman ran to his side, placing her hands on his cheeks. She gently caressed the tears from his eyes and smiled at him. _"Don't worry, Celise is here. I'll never leave your side again, my love."_

At this point, Bulma was livid. Her cheeks were red with fury as she began to storm up to the two on the ground, her fist in the air, prepared with a punch to this foreign woman's face. As she began to close in on them, Celise stood to her feet, placing her arms to her sides. Bulma bounced off of the force field she created, falling hard to her bottom. Celise closed in on her before Vegeta grabbed her arm, pulling her back and away from his wife.

"Celise! There's a lot that you do not know..."

OOOOOH SNAAAAAAAAAP! What's going on here?! We've got a new person in the party, Celise! Yaaay! Have any guesses? Stay tuned!


	10. The Past meets the Present

As usual, I only own Aika. :3

From here on out, or for the next few chapters... It's storytime. Lots of flashbacks. I hope you all enjoy it. I had to think long about this one, especially the delivery on the entire thing from front to end. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this.

"_What do you mean, Vegeta?"_ With sorrow filled eyes, Vegeta looked at Celise as he made his way over to Bulma, helping her to her feet. Bulma glared at the woman as Celise eyed her still. He sighed, escorting Bulma to Piccolo's side, giving the Namekian a nod. Piccolo nodded back, then held Bulma's arm. She was baffled, but got a simple stare from him before relaxing, watching Vegeta and Celise interact.

"Celise... things aren't the same as they were before. I... I got married. The woman you were guarding me from is my wife. Her name is Bulma." Celise was stunned. Her eyes were wide, but her body could do nothing to react towards what she just heard. Glancing from the aquamarine haired woman, then back to the raven haired man, she finally looked away, placing her hands to her chest, clasping them tightly together.

"_Oh... Well I figured someone would have come and taken my place... Does she treat you well?"_ Vegeta walked up to Celise, extending a gloved hand to caress her fair skin. His fingers graced her jawline and nearly left the skin before her hands shot up to hold his hand, burying her cheek into his hand more. They then fell to the floor, her head falling into his chest as he held onto her. She cried, deep and heavy sobs muffled out in between pauses for air.

The man could do nothing more than hold onto her. Stroking her hair, brushing some of the stray hairs out of her delicate face and placing them behind her ears, he looked down at her. Her amber eyes connected with his onyx eyes, brazen and bold with emotions that only the two of them could understand.

"Celise is my guardian. My father had her created to be by my side, just in case something were to happen to me when he was away... I first met her when I was 6."

_The girl floated to the side of the chamber she was encased in where she met the boy who would change her life forever. He burrowed his eyebrows, staring at the small child with both curiosity and confusion. He placed his hand against the glass, frightening her just a little. She pulled back, looking at his face, then his hand, then back at his face. Finally, she floated back towards him, placing her hand against the glass where his was._

_That's when she laughed._

_It was gentle, but it certainly surprised everyone who watched the girl. Vegeta's eyes widened as the girl closed in on him once more, smiling at him with pure love and devotion. He just looked at the girl, then back at the scientist who placed his hand on the young prince's shoulder._

"_My Prince, what shall you call this girl?"_

"_Celise. She looks like a Celise."_

_It seemed to delight the girl, because she pulled back from the glass, did a spin and a few flips before clapping. The scientist quickly pulled out his notebook, scribbling things down as Vegeta finally smiled at her._

–

"_So, what exactly can she do, and can she not do?" Vegeta stood next to a few men, looking at Celise was examined. One of the men knelt down and placed his hands up in front of his chest, directing her to punch them. She nodded, then gave a few weak punches. He chuckled, then pat the girl on the head. Motioning for Vegeta, the prince popped an eyebrow upward, then nodded as he made his way over to them, his hands crossed in front of his chest._

"_You'll see soon enough, young Master." The man who was letting Celise punch his hands stood up, then went and grabbed for Vegeta. The prince looked at him, then stepped back as a blur crossed in front of them. Celise held onto the man's hand, growling lowly as she began to bend it backwards The man swiped her away, but she didn't let go. As his arm flew sideways, the girl swung around to his back, his hand still in tow._

_The man fell to the ground as she kicked him in the back. As he fell to the ground, her hands went for his hand, pulling it to his back while twisting it, contorting it in a position threatening to break it. Her foot was on the back of his neck. Vegeta had to stop it before the man ended up in a bloody mess._

"_Celise, that is enough!" Her ears perked up, then she let him go, hopping off of the man and in front of her new Master. Her tail swayed to and fro as she placed her hands at the small of her back, smiling sweetly at him. _

"_She was made to protect you, and protect you she shall."_

* * *

Okay, I had to stop there. I got too excited to not. I really hope you enjoyed this, because I did.


End file.
